zombieland_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Adabana Necromancy
Adabana Necromancy (徒花ネクロマンシー, Adabana Nekuromanshī) is the opening theme song for Zombieland Saga, performed by Franchouchou. Lyrics Rōmaji= dare ga tomurau shichi wa kanata shijima o yaburi mebuita yume o chikae ugate kasanaru shikabane takami e todoku made unare adabana kuchihatetemo susume ubawase wa shinai songen no gurou ni kiga o tokihanate karetemo hashiru koto o inochi to yobe sora ni sakebu datsu-seizon no teigi hone o kirasete yami o tate kumoma ni hikaru sandatsu no shouki kakugo o sadame ni tsukitsukete tenka ni kuruizaku saga SAGA kizu hitotsu nai te nado oroka ishi mo jiyuu mo sono mi o nagete mamore hikuna namida mo chi mo nai shinwa o kizuku made moero shurabana kodou naki sekai de setsuri ni aragai tenmei mo burei ni kusari kirinukete kokoro o nakusu koto ga owari to shire kiwamedo hakanai guuzou no chouji me ni wa me o muki kiba o muke itsuka daremo ga sange suru suteishi kagayake setsuna mugen no hibana ranse ni hotobashiru saga SAGA nani ga kami no boutoku ka sabaki nado sasenai kibou takaraka ni uchinarase kokyuu yorimo ikita akashi unare adabana kuchihatetemo susume ubawase wa shinai songen no gurou ni kiga o tokihanate karetemo hashiru koto o inochi to yobe sora ni sakebu datsu-seizon no teigi hone o kirasete yami o tate kumoma ni hikaru sandatsu no shouki kakugo o sadame ni tsuki tsukete kouya o kakeru ranse ni idomu tenka ni kuruizaku saga SAGA |-| Japanese= 誰が弔う 死地は彼方 静寂を破り 芽吹いた夢を 誓え 穿て 重なる 屍 高みへ 届くまで 唸れ 徒花 朽ち果てても進め 奪わせはしない 尊厳の愚弄に 飢餓を解き放て 枯れても走ることを命と呼べ 空に叫ぶ 脱・生存の定義 骨を斬らせて 闇を断て 雲間に光る 簒奪の勝機 覚悟を 宿命に突きつけて 天下に狂い咲く サガ SAGA 傷ひとつ無い 手など愚か 意思も自由も その身を投げて 守れ 退くな 涙も 血も無い 神話を 築くまで 燃えろ 修羅花 鼓動亡き世界で 摂理に抗い 天命も無礼に 腐鎖 切り抜けて 心を無くすことが死と知れ 極めど儚い 偶像の寵児 目には目を剥き 牙を剥け いつか誰もが 散華する捨て石 輝け 刹那無限の火花 乱世に迸る サガ SAGA 何が神の冒涜か 裁きなどさせない 希望 高らかに打ち鳴らせ 呼吸よりも生きた証 唸れ 徒花 朽ち果てても進め 奪わせはしない 尊厳の愚弄に 飢餓を解き放て 枯れても走ることを命と呼べ 空に叫ぶ 脱・生存の定義 骨を斬らせて 闇を断て 雲間に光る 簒奪の勝機 覚悟を 宿命に突きつけて 荒野を駆ける 乱世に挑む 天下に狂い咲く サガ SAGA |-| English= Beyond a death that nobody will mourn A dream that has sprouted breaking the silence Swear and be true Until you can reach toward the height of the pile of corpses Moan fruitless flower Advance even if you rot and crumble into dust Unleash your hunger on those who ridicule a dignity that can't be taken away Life is to keep on running even if you die It is the definition of an after-life screamed into the sky Slay the darkness even if you are made to cut through your own bones It is the rebellion's chance to win that shines in the rift between the clouds Thrust your resolution at fate It's a saga that blooms unseasonably throughout the whole world. SAGA It's absurd to have a hand without a single scratch throw away your will, your freedom, and your body Protect it, Do not retreat, Until we build a myth without tears nor blood Burn Carnage flower in this lifeless world. Rudely cut your way through the chains of rot Know that losing heart is the end Although idols may be masters their craft, they are transient Open your eyes in order to see, and bare your fangs! Someday everyone will be a sacrifical pawn falling like a flower Glow! Spark of a momentary eternity It is a saga surging in troubled times SAGA What is blasphemy? We are not allowed to judge. Make hope ring out loudly; more so than breathing, it is proof that we lived Moan fruitless flower Advance even if you rot and crumble into dust Unleash your hunger on those who ridicule a dignity that can't be taken away Life is to keep on running even if you die It is the definition of an after-life screamed into the sky Slay the darkness even if you are made to cut through your own bones It's the rebellion's chance to win that shines in the rift between the clouds Thrust your resolution at fate Dash through the wastelands! Challenge troubled times! It's a saga that blooms unseasonably throughout the whole world. SAGA Video Category:Songs